


Sonde di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ufologo [2]
Category: Alien Surf Girls
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luca sa bene che Brandon vede alieni ovunque.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 49) L'albero di Natale è pronto, manca solo il puntale, che però non si trova
Series: Ufologo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107722





	Sonde di Natale

Sonde di Natale

Luca sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto, borbottando: «Le ragazze ci uccideranno».

«Non è colpa mia se le cose scompaiono sempre ribatté Brandon, in ginocchio davanti a uno scatolo. Stava piegato in avanti e frugava, il viso pallido e una goccia di sudore che gli solcava il viso. «Sembra che sia fatto di proposito».

«Ora non mi dirai che non si trova il puntale dell’albero di Natale per colpa degli alieni» ribatté Luca, roteando gli occhi.

Brandon si voltò verso di lui, domandandogli: «Perché no? Magari gli serve per un qualche loro esperimento».

Luca sentenziò: «Beh, spero che i nostri cari alieni riscoprano lo spirito del Natale perché se non esce fuori la festa è rovinata».


End file.
